ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
City Buses
The City Buses are the largest civilian vehicles available and provides transit service to the UDU. The older (Mark 2 and articulated) city bus is based off a suburban coach, maybe a Gillig model while the Mark 3 bus is based off the Solaris Urbino 12. History In Ultimate Driving II Classic, the city bus was introduced as a part of the DOT pass. This vehicle was only accessible as a gamepass vehicle, requiring 500 ROBUX to access. The bus had a top speed of 65 mph (105 km/h). This model had inward-facing seats. In 2014, the city bus was re-classed as a citizen vehicle in the revamped version of Ultimate Driving II, costing about $25 000 to buy. The price was stepped up to about $70 000 when sports cars were released and were able to travel at 80 mph (127 km/h). The livery for the bus was not changed; it received new lights and better steering. In October 2016 (just in time for Halloween), a new model of the city bus, now the Mark 2 model was released to allow for a more realistic interior. This bus has forward and reverse-facing seats- a major change compared to the old model with side-facing seats, as well as a transit paint scheme. This bus also has a more transit-style approach and has an exhaust stack (like the real thing). Also, the bus interior looks more plush, compared to the older version interior. The city buses also received a speed upgrade, to the current 90 mph (145 km/h). Effective January 13, 2017, all three city buses were changed to public transit vehicles, as part of increased realism and the Transit team addition. However, in January 2018, the changeover to meshed vehicles as part of the New Year's update brought major changes to the game, affecting the transit fleet as well. The oldest city bus was retired and replaced with the Mark 3 model, retiring the 2013 livery with it. Other Information The older 2013 city bus is no longer available. It was removed in the New Year's Update and replaced with the mark 3 city bus. However, you can find the Mark 1 model (old city bus) in maps using brick vehicles, with the Mark 3 sharing the same price and revenue as its predecessor. Therefore, the Mark 3 along with the two other versions, the new city bus, and the bendy bus (added 11/11/16). All buses have the UDU Transit livery, which is specifically for public transit service in-game. However, the newest bus has the same outside livery, 3 sets of doors and more seats with an overhauled, more realistic interior. The mark 2 bus and the articulated bus both received new bodies but retain the same exterior. To specify on the bendy (articulated) bus, the bendy bus has the same design as the newer version of the city bus. Basically, a bendy bus has two bodies, linked together by an "accordion" connector in the middle. However, a rear door is not available, and you will need more driving experience in-game to operate such a large vehicle. In a way, the bendy bus has roughly double the number of seats compared to a standard model. The bus had the rear taken off, and a 2nd bus (without the front) attached to it. However, it cannot drive as fast as the standard buses, having a top speed of 85 mph (137 km/h). Specifications Old City bus (Removed): * Price: $76,000 * Top speed: 90 mph (147 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $372 ' City Bus:' * Price: $85,000 * Top speed: 90 mph (147 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $396 Articulated Bus (Bendy bus) * Price: $175,000 * Top speed: 85 mph (136 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $497 City Bus Mark 3: * Price: $76,000 * Top speed: 90 mph (147 km/h) * Revenue per mile: $372 Did You Know? * The bendy bus is the longest vehicle made for the Ultimate Driving Universe. It is longer than the 18-wheeler trucks! * The toll gate can close before the bendy bus completely passes it, due to its length. (Used to happen) * Ultimate Driving Universe Transit was created from the new city bus, as well as bus stops in Westover Islands * Buses do not have an editable route display yet * On newer buses, the fleet number is similar to a route display * Bendy buses used to have a different front and rear fleet number, due to the use of two bodies, despite having one plate. This issue has been fixed. * Buses have difficulty spawning at some spawns, and the bendy bus is too long for some spawns and could get stuck. This issue has also been fixed. * Due to the unique properties of the Bendy Bus, it is capable of Drifting and U-turning at certain turns, though this is very difficult and often results loss of speed. * In the New Years Update, any player who had the oldest city bus (per se, the Mark 1) had their vehicles replaced at no charge with the Mark 3 model. * The Mark 3 City Bus is based of the Solaris Urbino 12 but if it is actually the same type is unknown. * It is very hard to walk through a bus because the seats are very close to the isle. So, you just automatically sit down while walking. * The side turn signals do not work on the City Bus Mk3. Category:Vehicles Category:Transit Vehicles